Housewarming
by radiofreeamy
Summary: AH/AU- Jasper and Edward enjoy their first morning together in their new home. Lemons/Slash. My entry for the Love Through Lemons Contest.


**Love through Lemons Contest**

**Hosted by:** tby789 and lolashoes

**Pairing: **Jasper/Edward

**Special thanks to my lovely beta, Jensy. Thanks for getting this back to me so quickly and for fixing all my grammatical fail. Love you.**

**This is my first attempt at slash. I hope you enjoy! **

**I own nothing but a dirty mind.  
**

**____________________________________________________________________  
**

I opened my eyes, squinting as sunlight poured into the room from the open blinds. Disoriented, I bolted upright and looked around, confused by my unfamiliar surroundings. The room was littered with cardboard moving boxes and scattered furniture. The pungent smell of freshly applied paint filled my nose.

The sound of Edward's soft snoring brought me to reality. _The move. We were homeowners. No more "your place" or "my place". It was our home . . . together._

I smiled and greedily took in the sight of the beautiful boy lying beside me. He was flat on his stomach, with his arms near his face wrapped tightly around the pillow, the ripple of his deltoid muscles more prominent with his raised shoulders. I always wondered how he slept in such a position, but he assured me it was comfortable, and always seemed to end up like this when he was most physically exhausted. His head was turned toward me on the pillow, with his mouth slightly open, and I blushed, thinking of ways I could put those lips to use.

The sunlight spotlighted the reddish hues of his hair, and I smiled fondly at the disheveled yet perfect state of his mane. Unable to control myself, I began running my hands softly through his hair. The ends tickled my palms and I leaned down to place a soft kiss on his pouty lips. He squirmed slightly, licking his lips and digging his head into the pillow. I paused for a moment, not yet ready for him to wake up. I rarely awoke before him and looked forward to exploring his body as he slept.

I dipped my face into his neck to place a small kiss on his collarbone. I closed my eyes and let myself breathe in the woodsy scent that defined my Edward. I had never been drawn to another's natural scent before, and I could never get enough of his. I parted my lips to taste his skin with my tongue. He tasted of salt from our busy day spent lifting heavy boxes and furniture. We had both collapsed last night, too tired to shower.

Our hard work was worth it, all of it, including the dull ache in my muscles and the crushed fingernail I had procured from accidentally slamming my hand into the doorframe. Edward and I now officially lived together. This had been a long time coming and I looked forward to building a life together; possibly creating a family in our new home if we were lucky enough.

I continued my exploration of his exposed shoulders and back. I trailed kisses along his neck and shoulder blades, stopping to pay special attention to each freckle and mole along the way.

He was self-conscious about his freckled shoulders, referring them as imperfections, but I found them extremely sexy. Edward was pale, much like me, and I often explored the reddish-brown specks that lined his shoulders and back. Even better was the freckling along his thighs. Edward had been a cross-country runner in college and I could imagine just how short those running shorts had been, based on the trail of freckles on his upper thighs. I doubted there was a spot on his body that hadn't been caressed by my gentle hands.

I ran my fingers along Edward's back and rubbed along his ribcage, forgetting until it was too late that he was ticklish along his right side.

"Jasper . . ." he moaned softly, his voice deep from sleep.

"Good morning," I replied, kissing down his spine. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmm. Sleep was good. But I would say waking up was better."

"Oh really?" I teased. "Anything exciting planned for this morning?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

Obediently, I leaned forward and captured his lips in mine. Our kissing began gently, chastely, just enjoying the feel of our mouths together. Edward had rolled to his side, facing me completely. He slid his body closer, placing his solid left leg over my legs. I moaned at the delicious feel of his erection against my own.

Edward moved his hands to my face and pulled me in, deepening our kisses. His tongue entered my mouth, caressing my own. I was lost in the taste of his warm, wet mouth on mine. Though we had been together for over two years, every kiss was just as exciting as the first time.

I was painfully hard and gently rubbed my groin against his. The feeling was delicious, and I moaned and placed my hand on his ass, drawing him closer to increase the friction.

His hands were everywhere, on my neck, then my chest, and onto my nipples. He pinched them tenderly, and then moved down the hard line of my chest with his lips, kissing and licking my exposed skin. His mouth found my nipples and he began sucking and flicking his tongue across the tiny peaks. They hardened at his touch and I could feel a tightening in my groin.

I was on fire. My breath was coming in pants and my heart rate resembled that of a man running a marathon. I'm sure Edward could feel the thumping beats as he suckled my chest and abs. "Edward . . ." I moaned, arching my back to meet his touch. I brought my hand down to my boxers to rub my straining erection, desperate for relief.

Sensing my need, Edward moved down, licking around my navel, and dipping his hands beneath the elastic of my boxers. He gently caressed my cock with his fingertips, teasing me. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back on my pillow.

I lost myself in the feel of his gentle touches and lifted my ass to assist him with removing my one article of clothing. My cock bounced free, coming to a rest on my stomach. I whimpered at the feel of Edward's hand enveloping my cock firmly and I gripped the bed sheets tightly as he began stroking me. He passed his thumb across the slit and rubbed the pre cum along the head of my cock. He pumped for several strokes before saying, "I've got to taste your sweet cock, Jasper."

If fellatio was an Olympic sport, Edward Cullen would be a gold medalist.

He had once told me that my cock was made for his mouth and I readily believed him. He began licking around the head and up and down the underside of my penis. It was sweet torture and I gasped as he took me fully into his mouth, taking me to the hilt. I could feel my cock straining against the back of his throat and I moaned as he moved up and down, swirling his tongue around the head at each pass. I knew I wouldn't last long and my balls tightened as my body prepared for its release.

"Edward, oh God . . ." I called out as my climax overtook me. My cock pulsed in Edward's mouth as he swallowed my offering down. As my body recovered from the momentous explosion of pleasure, Edward released my softening prick from his mouth and kissed the head tenderly.

I laid there spent, unable to move. Edward chuckled as he crawled up my body and came to rest on top of me, his body resting on his elbows to keep his full weight off me.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm perfect. That . . . that was amazing."

"Mmm. I'm not finished with you yet, Jazz."

We began kissing again and I could taste myself on his lips. I found that tang wildly erotic and I could already feel myself hardening again. His erection was pushed firmly against my stomach, begging for a release of its own. I reached down to take his cock in my hand and began stroking him.

"Ohhhh Jasper," he moaned.

"I need you, Edward."

"Tell me what you want, Jasper," Edward whispered, his voice deep with arousal.

"I need you inside me."

Remaining on my back, I continued stroking Edward as he took his fingers and began massaging my opening.

"Jazz, do you know where we packed the lube?" Edward whispered.

"Already taken care of, baby. Look under my pillow."

I lifted my head as he retrieved the small bottle of lube.

"You were planning this, weren't you?" he laughed.

"Not so much planning as knowing that we would want to christen the new house as soon as possible."

He coated his cock and my opening with a generous amount of lube and began massaging me with his fingers to ensure I was ready for his abundant manhood.

The feeling of his warm fingers inside me was exquisite and I couldn't wait for him to be inside me completely.

Satisfied that I was ready for him, Edward got on his knees and lined himself up with my opening. I wound my legs around his waist and he lowered himself, allowing his cock to enter me slowly.

I closed my eyes as I felt my body stretch to accommodate him. Edward was always gentle during initial penetration, and though I know it was due to his need to protect me from discomfort, I also suspected it was due to the overwhelming emotional connection he felt as we became one.

"So good, Jasper," Edward whispered as he began moving slowly within me.

I would never tire of the feel of Edward within me. He moved slowly, almost withdrawing completely before thrusting himself inside me again. This wasn't a rushed or frantic session; we would have time for that later. This was a moment we had been waiting for since we decided to enter a committed relationship with one another. We were partners sharing our lives, our bodies, and now a home together.

We kissed passionately as Edward moved above me. I placed my feet on the mattress and pushed my hips up to meet his thrusts. I could tell his release was close, based on his panted breaths and light moans. My own erection was deliciously trapped between our bodies and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

Edward picked up the pace a bit and shifted so that his tip massaged my prostate with each thrust. This man knew exactly how to work my body for maximum pleasure.

"Are you close, Jazz?"

"Almost there, Edward. Don't stop."

He covered my mouth with his own and after a few more thrusts I felt my orgasm overtake me. I cried out as I exploded onto our sweaty stomachs.

I felt Edward tense and his body began to tremble. He cried out my name in ecstasy and I felt his cock pulse as he emptied himself inside me.

I laughed as he collapsed on top of me, completely spent from our passionate coupling.

He rolled off and I pulled his head to my chest.

"Welcome home, Edward." I leaned forward to kiss the top of his head.

"There's no place I would rather be."

We both drifted off to a very sated sleep.

*****

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.**

**Reviews are love. Let me know what you think. I've written very few lemons in my day and this was my first slash.**

**I blame the Twigasm podcast and their constant mention of buttsecks for giving me the inspiration for this little ficcy.  
**


End file.
